


A Little Heat Never Hurt Anybody

by Demeters_daughter



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/M, Odin's dick, desperately horny sex, post-vial ava and odin, they're gonna go nuts if they dont bang, this is basically pwp y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeters_daughter/pseuds/Demeters_daughter
Summary: Odin has recently taken his vial and is now experiencing all the changes, both physical and physiological, that come with being a Vengess. He's got horns, a third eye, and some extremely vivid fantasies about the only other Vengess on the team. When it looks like she might be experiencing the same erotic, magnetic pull that he is, they discover that maybe this attraction is more powerful than simple hormones.





	A Little Heat Never Hurt Anybody

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. Also shoutout to tumblr user oldandannoyed, who beta-read this for me and at times was literally the only thing that motivated me to keep going and get excited about it, she's a sweetheart !

Ever since he’d drank his vial, nail and all, and the biology of his body altered his species from human to Vengess, Odin had had quite a few changes to deal with.  
For one, he had horns now, so that was new. They jut out behind his now-pointed ears and held the same look as the other potion-induced Vengess on the team, though his were slightly longer. He’d also been _blessed_ with a third eye in the middle of his forehead. It had completely messed up the way his vision worked and it had taken a great deal of effort at first to get accustomed to the new depth of field he was working with. His skin was tinged violet and had developed a texture akin to silk, his nails were sharp, and his body had been wrapped in what appeared to be ribbons of stardust since he’d first been ‘born’.  
All these things were a challenge to get used to, though now that he’d drank his vial he, strangely, didn’t seem to hate his physical appearance as much as he had before. Perhaps self-confidence and new abilities were a package deal when it came to that potion.

Yes, Odin had changed in almost every tangible way, and living in this new form was a feat. None of these things, however, were the most tedious aspect of his new body.  
The most jarring change that had come with the new skin, body, and smoke that never seemed to dissipate from his lungs; was his new feelings towards the only other member of their crew who had changed into the same species as himself.  
Ava Ire.

To call these feelings ‘new’ was actually inaccurate; their little rag-tag group had been together for some time now and while they’d been in each other’s company, Odin had found himself enjoying her presence more and more. She was his favorite to talk to, the least annoying, and he’d garnered a soft spot for her.  
Now that he was a Vengess, though, that ‘soft spot’ had rapidly mutated into something else.  
Something magnetic. Carnal.  
Frightening. 

Whenever Ava was near him, his heart raced, and the scent of her hair, her skin, sent electricity bolting through every sinew and nerve. When he was alone he’d have vivid, explicit fantasies about her. Lately he’d been unable to spend time alone with her, for fear he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from running a clawed hand over her dress, snagging the fabric and tearing it clean off her body.  
He’d never been so aware of her shape before, and the way she moved. Maggie had had to smack him several times now to stop staring when she walked or bent down to get something. It was insane. He felt like some kind of animal. He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into her heated skin, to leave bruises, to taste her on his tongue. 

They were currently visiting Odin’s home planet, staying in his family’s large estate. They’d been there for awhile now, resting and trying to come up with plans for how to hunt down the remaining hosts. Ava was the one with the plan, and he would have a much better grasp on it if it wasn’t for the fact that every time she turned towards him to explain something he couldn’t concentrate. It felt as if his urges had only been getting stronger the more time he’d spent in his new form. Ava was irresistible to him, and his lust for her dominated all other thoughts.  
He’d seek relief within the privacy of his bedroom; the door locked and him with only his shaking hand trying desperately to placate his desire.

As time went on he began to notice Ava was demonstrating particular...symptoms, as well. If they locked eyes with one another they’d linger a moment too long, if they brushed hands by mistake she’d flinch away just as fast as he did. The lava would broil under her cheeks and give her that distinctive glow.  
It got to the point they couldn’t eat in front of one another. Ava would lick something off of her spoon with a languid stroke of her tongue. Odin would drink his wine and she’d watch the muscles of his throat as he swallowed, and the way his lips would glisten before wiping the excess liquid away with his thumb.  
And then they’d both have to excuse themselves.

-

-  
Enough was enough.  
Odin couldn’t stand it anymore. His daydreams were getting more clear, and the same scenes would play out over and over. He wanted her tied up, he wanted her naked and splayed beneath him, quivering with heat and desire. He wanted her legs around his neck, her thighs brushing against his cheek as he pressed his tongue inside her. He wanted to leave marks on her skin.  
He craved her, hungered for her touch, and it was getting to the point where he felt as though he may lose his mind from starvation.  
Therefore, the next time they were alone, he decided he would do something about it. 

 

They had just finished their last meal of the day and everyone was leaving down the hallway towards their rooms. Odin walked beside Ava, sparks crackling in the space between them, and he had every intention of stopping her and pulling her off to one side to talk about this.  
That was what he _intended_ to do.  
That is, until he was suddenly taken by the arm and yanked into one of the unoccupied bedrooms by Ava herself. The action was so unexpected that Odin was disconnected from the situation for a moment, and during the time it took for him to realize what was going on his back was pressed against the door and she had one arm outstretched by his side, her palm flat on the wall near his shoulder.  
He had no clue what was going on but the severe look Ava was trying to give him, weakened by the lustful haze in her eyes, was turning him on something fierce. 

“Something is going on here.” Ava stated outright. Her voice was weak, breathy. They hadn’t been this close to each other since his transformation. Their chests were nearly touching, and Ava’s glow was giving her away. The skin around her cheeks and neck was practically simmering.  
“I don’t...know what it is, but ever since you took your vial, I..,” She was being pulled closer to him by a force stronger than the two of them. Their bodies were brushing against one another, feather-light, but the intense attraction was just as strong as ever. He could already feel his blood migrating downwards and they hadn’t even done anything.  
Yet, that is. 

Any hope of having an actual conversation was out the window. She could only stare up at him, silently begging him to do something. Explain what was going on, help her untangle her confusing thoughts, or...or…

Neither of them could hold back any longer. Odin’s arm encircled Ava’s waist, pulling her flush against him, then the contact they’d been dying for for weeks was finally made.  
His lips found hers, and his free hand grasped the back of her neck, tilting her head to allow him to deepen their kiss and delve his hot tongue into her mouth. She moaned with some kind of relief neither of them could define and threw her arms around his neck, her nails gliding through his dark hair. The taste of her tongue, her lips, made him dizzy, intoxicating him. There was something more to this attraction than simply visual: this was chemical, biological.  
Odin’s hands moved from her waist to palm her ass, squeezing the soft flesh and causing her to squeak in surprise. Her own hands had begun to roam as well, brushing across his shoulders, down his chest, and settling on his back. He pursed his lips to suck the tip of her tongue, and with a shuddered gasp, her claws raked down his body, tearing and snapping the silky ribbons that covered his torso all the way down to the small of his back.  
They broke away from their kiss, and they were both panting out smoke.  
When Odin straightened his posture the sacrificed ribbons fell from him, landing on the ground near their feet, exposing his back, shoulders, chest, stomach; untouched expanses of alien skin Ava was dying to get her hands on. 

Odin’s shoulders were trembling, his lips slick with aphrodisiac saliva. They’d hardly touched each other but he could feel his arousal growing, swelling, and he needed her more than a drowning man needed air.  
Ava must have felt the same, if her heavy breathing and the way she was staring at his body were any indication. 

The two were on each other again without hesitation; this time Ava was lifted up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and while their lips and tongues met once more, Odin carried her to the bed. He tossed her onto the mattress and didn’t even give her petite body a chance to bounce against the springs before he was crawling on his hands and knees towards her.  
Ava’s skin glowed; reflecting the intensity of her emotions, her arousal. Had Odin been able to see himself, he would have seen the neon vein-like tendrils creeping up his neck, across his shoulders, down his chest, an indication of how intense his own emotions had become. A shaky sigh of smoke left his lips, and she looked ready to combust.  
“D-don’t set the b-bed on fire.” He said, his voice low, husky. Lusting. His body hovered above hers now, a hand raised, settling on her chest, immediately below the drawer. Slowly, he dragged one clawed finger down the length of her body, slicing through the ribbons, revealing inch by tantalizing inch of soft, flushed skin. With the addition of his third eye, his vision had reached a quality he’d never before experienced, and was thankful for now, as he took in the beautiful sight of Ava’s body underneath him. He stopped where the V of her pelvis began and she gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes, the red color of her pupils bright, matching his pink ones.  
“I c..can’t promise that.” 

There was no more restraint left in them to take their time anymore. While it was fun to watch Ava bite her lip in agony as he trailed down her body, exposing her to him, neither of them could hold back any longer. They wanted each other so badly it was painful.  
Desperate hands touched anything they could, never satisfied to linger in one place for long. Ava’s hands roamed down his bare chest, her hot, rough palms brushing his nipples, making him shudder. He’d left her lips and was kissing her neck, her throat, sucking hard at the delicate skin, leaving bruises and making her gasp in pleasure. His sharp teeth bit her shoulder; he hadn’t meant to draw blood but she didn’t seem to mind, least of all when he dragged his tongue over the small wound. 

The two of them had a mutual, unspoken agreement between them. Odin didn’t rip the ribbons from her arms, knowing the scars from her traumatizing past made her uncomfortable, and neither of them acknowledged the body horror given to them when they’d pacted; the drawer on her chest nor the flesh on his side that had been replaced with a zipper of sorts. These things they ignored entirely, and focused instead on enjoying each other in every way possible.

Ava had a vice grip on his hips; pulling him closer to her, then grinding herself upwards, against the erection straining underneath the ribbons that remained. Odin had to halt the trail of hickeys he’d been leaving on her collarbone and growled into the crook of her neck. Her lips close to his ear, he heard her shakily gasp out the sound of his name as she rocked herself against him again. The friction was incredible, her touch turning him into a shaking mess against her, moaning into her neck and trembling in wanton pleasure.  
As good as it felt, and as sexy as he thought she was for taking control, his sin was that of pride, and he couldn’t allow her to reduce him to a quivering, embarrassing mess of desire like this.  
At least, not until the next time they got together.

Odin surprised her when he lifted himself up to sit on his knees. He looked so fucking good staring down at her like that, his body on display. Though they’d transformed and his skin was no longer that of a human male, all the features that made his body unique to him still remained; his slender hips and legs, his lean stomach, the cut of his shoulder blades, and the body hair, including the enticing trail that began at his navel and continued on past what she could see. A trail she’d be more than happy to follow, but he was grabbing her arms and gripping both wrists with one hand above her head.  
She looked up at him, wide-eyed, unbelievably aroused, as he took one of the sliced portions of ribbon and tied her hands together above her head.  
His body flattened against hers once more as he lowered himself down, his face hovering so close to hers she need only tilt her head towards him to steal another passionate kiss. She wanted to taste the inside of his mouth, but when she lifted her head towards him he pulled away. She watched with dissatisfaction as his own teeth bit his lip, teasing her, and smirking like a bastard that knew exactly what he was doing.

Ava would have protested, would have made a noise in frustration, if it wasn’t for the fact he was moving away from her lips and sliding himself down the length of her body, settling between her legs. The sight of him knelt at the foot of the bed, gazing up at her hungrily as he parted her thighs, had Ava shivering and her mouth drying up. Her heartbeat was pounding violently, all her blood rushing towards the place Odin was about to claim for his own.  
In one quick motion, the ribbons from her thighs, pelvis, and crotch were gone and thrown to the wayside. He took in the sight of her for only a moment, before his head was lowered and he pressed the flat of his tongue against her swollen clitoris, drawing out a shuddered sigh from his partner.  
He used his thumbs to spread her labia and allow himself better access to the sensitive folds of her womanhood. She was so wet and Odin didn’t want to let a single taste go unappreciated.

With each flick of his tongue and circling motion he made around her clitoris, Ava’s breathing became more and more shallow. Her tied hands fought the restraints, struggling until she threw her arms downward to dig her fingers into Odin’s dark hair. Her fingertips flitted over the horns that grew out from behind his ears, like her own, and she pulled at whatever hair she could get a grip on. Trying to pull him closer, suffocate the boy if she had to, if it meant getting closer to that sweet release.  
Odin’s nose brushed against fine hair, and he looked up at her from between her legs, their eyes meeting, his tongue writing cursive against her clit. 

Once the girl was writhing, so close to the edge Odin could feel her twitching in his mouth, he pressed a kiss to her clitoris and sat himself up, despite the resistance from her hands in his hair.  
“Odin, please!” She whined. Her hands were close enough that she tried to finish the job herself, her climax so frustratingly close it was almost painful. His hand grabbed her wrists and stopped her, gifting him with another pleading whine in response.  
All along he’d been neglecting his own throbbing arousal, but now his patience, if he’d had any at all, had grown thin.  
With his free hand he reached down and snapped what was left of the ribbons around his hips and pelvis, freeing the bulging erection that had been straining painfully against the fabric. Ava’s eyes widened at the sight of his swollen member: the transformation had rid him of his human skin, covering his body instead with soft, violet-colored flesh that garnered an almost pearlescent quality in the light. While her skin had become blotched, dynamic, seemingly always changing as though lava flowed underneath the surface, Odin’s skin had taken on the quality of rich silk. Thin ridges encircled his length rather than veins.  
The result was the prettiest cock she’d ever laid eyes on.

Odin shifted his position above her, spreading his knees apart and letting her hands go in favor of holding her hips, lifting her slightly so the head was touching her needy entrance. All the blood had rushed to the tip of his cock, leaving it darker, precum dripping from the slit, smearing against her folds.  
They both wanted it so bad, neither caring in the least about what all this might mean for their friendship. He still had the taste of her in his mouth, and she was using every ounce of willpower she had in her not to rock herself against his waiting erection.

He could have slipped in slowly, giving her body time to accommodate him, to relax, but that’s not what he yearned for. He wanted to bring tears to her eyes. He wanted to break her so perfectly that he was the only one she could ever hope to fix her again.  
There was no explaining why he felt this way, he never would have had such sexually aggressive desires before he drank the vial. He wasn’t the same Odin he’d been before.  
But then again, this Ava wasn’t the same timid creature whose hand he’d held to get through the TITAN presentation hall, either.  
If she was, she likely wouldn’t be sprawled underneath him now, panting and begging him to fuck her.

In one swift motion, Odin was inside her; wrapped perfectly in her scorching heat. She tipped her head back, exposing her throat, and gasped out a heady moan. It hurt, but it hurt exactly the way she needed it to.  
The inside of her felt better than he could have ever imagined; she was so tight, and so _hot_ . It felt so mind-numbingly good Odin lost himself to his carnal desires and pounded into her again and again, his hands on her hips, rocking her against his pelvis himself in time with his thrusting.  
Ava’s body was being taken for a ride and she didn’t care. Odin’s cock was doing things to her, giving her unbelievable pleasure she knew she’d never be able to replicate on her own. Her own fingers would never be enough for her ever again.  
The thin pleats that covered his silken skin, the lined pattern that accentuated the natural silhouette of his body, she’d noticed, had also continued along the length of his member. What she had _not_ realized, was that his engorged state had hardened the thin ridges, leaving him now with a hot, swollen cock that came naturally _ribbed_.  
Ava had had no chance of keeping hold of any of her sanity. The raised ridges of skin rubbed against her sensitive walls with each thrust, and her eyes were rolling back in her head. 

They were both getting close to the edge. A thin veil of sweat glistened on Odin’s forehead as he carried on with the vigorous pace he’d been keeping. The wetness that dripped down her opening between thrusts had settled on the mattress between her legs, singeing the sheets on contact. His nails digging into the soft skin of her hips left red marks. The blazing heat of her insides was nearly tipping him over the edge, and he wanted the clenching spasm of her muscles as she was brought to orgasm to be the sensation that brought him to his end.

One of his hands left her hip and instead slid downwards, his thumb once again pulling aside labia and his index finger making contact with her erect clit. The initial touch, the hurried circles he was making with the pad of his finger, both combined with his cock filling her again and again, had Ava in such a state of sexual euphoria tears were brimming in her eyes.  
It was too much. It felt as if molten gold was running through her veins instead of blood. Her back was arching, her body trembling, and the adrenaline coursing through her body allowed her to snap the restraints from her wrists as though they were merely paper. She threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him towards her, hugging him tightly as she reached her tipping point. She hid her face against the crook of his neck, her breath warm against his skin. 

“Odin!”

Her orgasm ripped through her like waves in the ocean. It was raw, sensual, and so intense she felt as though her mortal soul had left her body. If heaven exists, she’d found salvation in the shape of his cock. The orgasm washed over her longer than anything she’d given herself as a human, and she could feel her inner walls twitching long after the initial bolt of pleasure. It was _dangerous_ just how good it felt.  
Just as Odin had hoped, those amazing muscles inside her constricted with her climax and squeezed around his cock. Her wetness boiled from the intensity of her orgasm, and the heat engulfed him, as did the tight embrace of her walls. Had he been human, he might have been pulling out of her with second degree burns covering his shaft. But, as his all-consuming sexual desire for Ava and his own appearance in the mirror each morning told him, he was no longer human, he was a Vengess. Her scathing heat did not burn him, but pushed him violently over the edge. Odin choked out a loud groan as he came, his body shaking in Ava’s hands. The girl’s eyes widened as she felt his hot cum flooding into her, filling her to the brim then leaking out her entrance when he pulled out of her with a shuddered gasp.  
Odin’s head was spinning. His knees felt weak. His orgasm had him seeing stars; he’d never experienced such mind-blowing pleasure in all his young life.  
The two of them, too weak to stay upright nor hold onto each other, collapsed against the bed. Ava was still glowing, but it was warm, soft, instead of the raging fire she’d felt under her skin before.  
All the erotic tension and frustration that had been building up to this desperate, unhinged, other-level ‘bonding activity’ they’d just experienced had finally dissipated. For the first time in weeks the two of them felt like they could think clearly. They were panting heavily, every inch of skin the other touched still tingling, cum dripping from between Ava’s legs, but at least they were thinking clearly.

And speaking of thinking clearly…

“Odin Arrow I _cannot_ believe you came inside me. If I lay an egg you’re raising it on your own.”

 

-  
It wasn’t as if they could simply shake their heads and say ‘No no, we didn’t have crazy hot sex last night, of course not!’.  
There were three reasons for this.  
One, because when they came out into the common area neither of them were wearing any of the ribbons they’d been sporting since they drank their vials. They wore street clothes and shameful looks on their faces.

Two, because when Merita did her usual sweep of the rooms to make sure everything was in order, she’d thought at first that someone had been wrapping presents in the guest room.

And three, apparently the vaginal mucus of a Vengess female does indeed reach a hotter-than-boiling simmer, so while Ava did _not_ set the bed on fire, she did burn a hole in the sheets. 

And naturally, after all these facts were brought to light, poor Odin was tortured for days with Maggie asking him over and over, “If she could _burn the sheets_ , does that mean she caught your dick on fire?”. To which Gil tried to come up with a medical or scientific explanation, and eventually the two of them came to the embarrassing conclusion that Odin’s dick (though more likely, his skin in general) was heat resistant.  
He couldn’t possibly admit to them that for some alien reason, the burning was what had actually triggered his orgasm.  
It must have been a Vengess thing.  
Because of course, along with everything else, he’d end up with a _thermophilic_ dick.  
A thermophilic dick that had a particular craving for one fire in particular, the one who, only a few days after their initial erotic escapades, he couldn’t stop making eyes at from across the dining table.  
He knew the Vengess were a sexually liberal species but there was no chance they went into _heat_ , was there?


End file.
